A Very Special Love
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: Hwoarang is "accidentally" assigned to be Lili's bodyguard. What could happen? An AU fic. Hope ya likey!HwoarangxLili.
1. Hwoarang The Smooth Operator

**A/N:** This is another HwoarangxLili fic. An AU to my story, Emily. Hope ya like this. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or any of the characters that will appear here. However, the story itself, is mine.

**A Very Special Love**

**Chapter 1: Hwoarang The Smooth Operator**

It had been happening too many times now. Me. Rochefort cannot take losing his precious only- daughter again.

With this in mind, he took her to the Korean military to get her a bodyguard. The military base was abuzz with news of _thee _Mr. Rochefort arriving with his very hot daughter. All the soldiers kept on talking even when they gathered for the assembly line.

"Just look at her man!" Jasper whispered mischievously to his comrade, Hwoarang as they set eyes on the blonde beauty that stood before them, alongside the commander."Isn't she a cutie?"

Hwoarang followed his friend's gaze and saw her. He smiled.

"Yeah, she's hot!" he said.

"ATTEN-TION!!!" the commander said loudly. All the soldiers stood at attention at once.

"I guess you're wondering why you were all called here." He said, his voice brimming with authority.

Jasper whispered into Hwoarangs's ear. The redhead smirked and marched over to Lili.

"What do you want soldier?" the commander asked. Hwoarang just smirked. Either he didn't hear the question or he just wasn't listening. Lili looked at him with questioning eyes. Lovely crystal blue eyes.

"Ma'am," she said to Lili in his military voice. "you are lovely. We should get together. In bed. "

The other soldiers started snickering. As he watched, Lili's facial expression went from shocked to disgusted, and next thing he knew, he received a swift slap on the face.

At that moment, all the soldiers burst out in laughter. Hwoarang just kept quiet and went back to his place next to Jasper.

"Smooth." Jasper said, with a smirk.

"Shut up, Jaz." Hwoarang said, clearly annoyed. With a grin, Jaz kept quiet. Suddenly…

"QUIIEEET!!!" the commander said loudly. The soldiers hushed up at once.

"Anyway, that aside," the commander said. "Ms. Rochefort is in dire need of a bodyguard, and one of you men will be the lucky one! Any volunteer?"

Hwoarang just stood there. After what Ms. Rochefort did to him, he had no doubts that he didn't want anything to do with her. No matter how incredibly cute she is.

Jasper smirked and subtly poked him on the butt with the edge of his rifle, taking Hwoarang by surprise.

"YAH!" he cried, jumping out of the assembly line.

The commander gave him a look."Soldier! You seem to take special interest in the job." He didn't seem to notice Hwoarang's mortified expression."In that case, you are now officially Ms. Emily Rochefort's bodyguard!"

Hwoarang looked at Jaz, who had his signature mischievous grin on his face.

'Darn you!' he mouthed at him. (Take away the letter r and replace it with an m)

'You're welcome' Jaz mouthed back with a grin.

Hwoarang looked at Mr. Rochefort. Despite what he had said to his daughter earlier, he still seemed to have a look of approval on his face. Then he looked at Lili. She wasn't very happy with the idea of a 'perve' being her bodyguard.

Oooh boy. This is gonna be a looong day….


	2. Cinnamon Latte

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, LadyAyamie and Dark R.A.! I'm glad you like the first chapter. Hope you'll like the second chapter as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or any of the characters that will appear here. Enjoy! =3

**A Very Special Love**

**Chapter 2: Cinnamon Latte**

At Rochefort Manor...

"Now," Lili said authoritively."as my new bodyguard, I want you to...get me a latte."

"Say what!?" Hwoarang said. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Get me a latte." Lili repated.

"Hey girl," Hwoarang said, rather annoyed."I was assigned to be your bodyguard, not your servant! You have maids and butlers to do that for you!"

"Yes, but as my bodyguard you have to guard my body as well. You don't want me to appear frail, do you? A girl has to have her fair share of caffine''

What an ecxuse. At that moment, Hwoarang bit his lip and found himself thinking, 'spoiled little brat.'

Lili 's sweet pink lips curled into a smirk.'Aw darn, she's so cute!' he thougt.

"Daddyyy!" she called out to Mr. Rochefort. Hwoarang was once again mortified. He didn't want to make himself look bad again like he did in the millitary base.

"Alright, alright!" he said, annoyed once more."I'll get you your stupid latte." And he stomped off iout of the house to the nearest coffee shop, Starbucks.

After twenty minutes...

"Here you go!" Hwoarang said, tryiing to sound cheerful as he presented her with the latte. 'Spoiled little brat' he thougt.

Lili took the cup gratefully, happy to have a dose of her precious caffine as she sat very poised and lady-like in her favorite victorian style chair in the living room.

She took a sip. Hwoarang smiled a bit, thinking he did a great job. Suddenly...like a human water gun, Lili spit it out, staining Hwoarang's favorite shirt much to his dismay and utter disgust.

"CINNAMON!? EW, I HATE CINNAMON!!" Lili said angrily.

"WELL , EXCUSE ME FOR NOT KNOWING!!" Hwoarang answered. They both gave each other cold stares, then Lili stomped off past Hwoarang going to the left hallway, with the intention of going to her room. Hwoarang, totally annoyed, went to the rightside hallway, witn the intention of going to his room.

After three seconds, they went the opposite direction, walking past each other.

"My room is this way." Lili said, pointing to the direction Hwoarang took.

"My room is that way." Hwoarang said, pointing to the direction Lili took.

Later that day, Hwoarang went into his own personal shower to cool off his bitter mood. Since he is Lili's bodyguard, Mr. Rochefort made it a point for him to stay in the Rochefort household. The luxurious bathroom was, Hwoarang had to admit, one of the greatest things that happened to him since he became Lili's bodyguard. Then he realized he was thinking about Lili. He frowned, remembering what she did to him earlier that day.

"Stupid girl." he said with bitterness in his voice, as shower water poured down onto his fiery red hair.."I'd rather take care of a gorilla."

All of a sudden, he heard something move. The sound came from behind the door. Who could that be?

He took a towel from a nearby rack and wrapped it around his waist. He carefully stepped out of the shower and opened the door...hitting Lili's forehead in the process.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Huh?" He gave Lili a quetioning look."What are you doing he-" His towel slid down from his waist and fell on the carpetted floor. Appparently, it wasn't tight enough. Lili screamed a a terrified scream, covering her eyes and looking away. Mortified, Hwoarang quickly grabbed his towel, covered himself, and closed the door, slamming it, and locking it. Liil ran off, out of utter shock and embarassment. She ran into her room , slammed the door and leaned against it. She blushed bright red, remebering what she had seen.

Then somehow, she couldn't help but smile."He is so..." She shook her head violently."Stop thinking lke that!" she told herself harshly."I don't like him. He is not my type." She told herself. But her heart said otherwise...

"Aw man, what just happened!?' Hwoarang thought, getting back into the shower."Stupid, stupid me..."


End file.
